debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Madotsuki (Manga)
|-|Madotsuki= |-|Evil Madotsuki= Summary Madotsuki is the main protagonist of Yume Nikki. She spends most of the game sleeping in her room, exploring her own dreams. In this incarnation, however, her personality is much more apparent. While initially appearing to be innocent and rather clueless, she quickly shows a much more violent side to herself. Moreover, more of the nature of the Dream World is revealed. It isn't directly her dream, instead being a representation of one's mind built by Mars-san in order to turn girls into "good girls". Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A | High 2-A | Unknown, likely High 2-A Name: Madotsuki Origin: Yume Nikki (Manga) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Frog via Frog effect, Inorganic Stoplight Attack Potency: High Macroverse level+ (Was destroying the entire Dream World, making it have in a failure system, as well as collapsing on itself, just to end up breaking it) | High Macroverse level+ (Was going to destroy and consume everything) | Unknown, likely High Macroverse level+ (Scaling to Poniko who casually destroyed the Dream World) Dimensionality: 5-D (The Nexus connects all worlds that exist within the Dream World, this is a different plane of existence that does affect reality as it is always constant) | 5-D | Unknown, likely 6-D (Percieves the Dream World as a mere book) Travel Speed: Immeasurable (She can travel between different worlds, her evil energy was affecting the entire Dream World) | Immeasurable (Affected the entire Dream World) | Unknown, likely Immeasurable Combat Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Unknown, likely Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (As she exists within the 5th dimension, her movements should be above linear time, scales to her travel speed) | Immeasurable | Unknown, likely Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (Can lift the Dream World as if it was a mere book) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Durability: High Macroverse level+ (Tanked the destruction of the Dream World) | High Macroverse level+ | Unknown, likely High Macroverse level+ (Scaling to Poniko who destroyed the Dream World and had no secondary effects) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with Knife effect, Low Complex Macroverse level with her evil intent (Affected the Real World while inside of the Dream World) | High Macroverse level+ | High Macroverse level+ Powers and Abilities: |-|Dream World= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dreaming Existence (Type 2), Superhuman Digestion and Power Mimicry (Swallowed a frog whole, eating it made her be a frog), Non-Physical Interaction and Social Influencing (Can interact with incorporeal beings, these beings automatically followed Madotsuki when she waved her hand at them), Purification (Entering the Nexus removes all secondary effects on Madotsuki), Weather Manipulation (Summons rain via Umbrella effect), Dimensional Storage (Can store effects on her shirt), Telekinesis and Reality Warping (Moved the pen in her room while inside the Dream World, the book is the Dream World itself), Inorganic Physiology (Can become a stoplight), Corruption (Her evil intent corrupted the Dream World), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can affect the Real World), One Hit Kill (Knife effect breaks anything within the Dream World), Immortality (Type 8, reliant on her counterpart in "My Room"), Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Intelligence Manipulation, Liquid Manipulation and Biological Manipulation and Resistance to these (Her evil intent merged all these concepts mixing them up, Madotsuki was not affected by these changes), Resistance to Logic Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (Logic and physics don't exist within the Dream World) |-|Evil Madotsuki= All previous abilities, Abstract Existence and Non-Corporeal (Type 2, It's pure evil that spewed out of Madotsuki's body), Large Size (Type 1), Body Control, Void Manipulation and Consumption (Type 2, was consuming the entire Dream World leaving it as nothingness with her body) |-|In "My Room"= Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Lower Dimensional Manipulation (Communicated with Mars-san) Standard Equipment: All her effects | None notable | Pen and Dream Diary Intelligence: Average | Animalistic | Average Weaknesses: Can't wake up unless she's in her base form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Frog:' Transforms her into an anthropomorphic frog. This lets her swim faster in water and have increased jump power. *'Umbrella:' Gets an umbrella. With it, she can summon a gigantic rain cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. *'Hat and Scarf:' Gets a hat and a scarf. If it's snowing, she can transform into a snowman (still wearing the hat and scarf). *'Stoplight:' Transforms her into a stoplight. This lets her stop time at will, revealing invisible beings in the process. *'Eating Away Reality:' Madotsuki's Evil Form can consume matter through her mouth by transforming it into thin filaments, then absorbing it. She was using it to consume the Dream World in its entirety. Key: Dream World | Evil Madotsuki | In "My Room" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yume Nikki Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Human Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Social Influencing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Purification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Corruption Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Age Users Category:Biological Users Category:OHK Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Large Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Void Users Category:Consumption Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Dreaming Existence Users